


Fun and Games

by memorywolf



Series: Tumblr request fills/ other tumblr fics or drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cotton Candy, M/M, amusement park fic, i cant remember the last time i went to an amusement park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for thathandsomeperedhel on tumblr asking for these two cuties in an amusement park. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't been to a lot of amusement parks and i can barely remember my last time, i tried my best to make it interesting, it still seems dull to me, i mean i've read so many much better amusement park fics and i want to cry. But, i tried.

“Where should we go first?” Lindir asked as he leaned onto Elrond’s side, slowly walking from the entrance and taking in the rides that they could see from there. Elrond placed his arm around Lindir’s waist, “Anything.”

Lindir looked around, then down onto the map in his hands, he grinned. “Do you get queasy?” Elrond shook his head, if he could get queasy that easily he wouldn’t have even suggested the amusement park as their date destination. It was so he could see his adorable lover laughing like a child anyway, work had made him too serious lately.

“First and foremost, the teacup.” Lindir loved the teacup ride, when he used to visit amusement parks with his family, he would always be the one to spin the wheel and laugh like an idiot all the while. Elrond hummed and walked in the direction his lover was pulling him in.

When the buzzer that signalled the start of the ride rang out, Lindir went to turn the wheel only to be beaten to it by Elrond. He was about to protest when he saw the mischievous glint in his boyfriend’s eyes, he relented control and sat back.

He still laughed when the force of the double turning cup pushed him to grip the handle hard and slide against his lover but he finally knew how his parents felt when he used to turn the wheel with all his might. “I’ve never sat back before.” He talked while he laughed and stumbled out of the ride on unsteady legs, Elrond chuckled and helped Lindir steady himself.

The next few rides were more of the extreme ones, Elrond pointing out the rides and Lindir excitedly dragging him into line for any that piqued his interest. Unknown to Elrond, Lindir secretly made it his goal to make his usually reserved lover scream. And so they went, the 360 had Lindir and Elrond laughing their heads off, Lindir whooped as the pirate ship reached the highest swing, the roller coaster merely had Elrond whooping as Lindir screamed. And just when they had went on most of the extreme rides and Lindir was about to give up his mission, he found the one that just might work.

“The superman.” And Lindir had his camera ready when it was Elrond’s turn to ride, “Smile for the camera, honey!” Lindir snapped the picture and switched to video, which he would later thank himself for the footage that he could re-watch over and over again and cause Elrond’s ire. Lindir’s stomach hurt from laughing and the people around him had given him a wide berth, when Elrond came stumbling out he received quite the sharp glare.

“Of all things, you scream at this??” Lindir managed to speak in between his laughter. Elrond huffed and pulled Lindir behind one of the few trees present in the park and proceeded to kiss his laughter away. “Is it still funny now?” Elrond breathed against Lindir’s ear, the younger man shuddered.

Elrond smirked and pushed away from his lover, “What’s next?” He asked as he patted himself down. Lindir had to take a moment to answer. “L-let’s go to the stalls, I’m hungry.”

They visited the toilets and proceeded to fill their stomach with the junk commonly sold at amusement parks, all the while Elrond complained of the sugars and oil Lindir had only rolled his eyes. “No Lindir, no.” Lindir pouted, “I’m a grown adult, you can’t tell me no.” Elrond furrowed his brows, “Yes I can when you’re about to torture your body with sugar. You’ve already had two, no more.”

“Please?” Lindir snuggled up to his boyfriend, “I’ve been working so hard recently, don’t you want me to enjoy myself?” Elrond stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Lindir, “You are wicked. Fine, but one last one, no more.” Lindir cheered and ran off, Elrond grumbled to himself about being too good a boyfriend while he waited.

“Let’s go to the booth games next.” Elrond smiled, the games were something he liked, he was good at them and Lindir did love fluffy stuffed animals. They stopped at the ring toss, Lindir paid and tried his hand at it.

To his utter disappointment he failed to win anything, Elrond urged him to try again, money was no problem. He did, and again all the rings fell outside of the bottle necks. The older man patted his boyfriend on the head in consolation before pushing him in the direction of another game. He did not try any of it until he was sure the stall had the gift he wanted, their bed could only hold so much stuffed animals after all.

“I give up.” Lindir huffed, Elrond laughed and kissed him on the cheek, “There there, I’ll get you something.” He smiled at Lindir’s disbelieving look and walked to a stall with balloons pinned up on a board and people were throwing darts at it.

“You have to pop 3 balloons of the same colour, you have 5 darts.” Elrond paid the man and took the darts. “I couldn’t even win a thing with the easy games but here you are challenging the hardest of the lot.” Lindir commented as he leaned against the side of the booth.

“I don’t usually play booth games but when I do, I aim to excel. Have faith in me love.” Elrond grinned at the incredulous face of his boyfriend, he was about to wipe it off in a minute or so. Three balloons were popped and the people standing around the booth watching all clapped in amazement. Lindir gawked.

“Close your mouth darling, your tongue is very blue.” Elrond pushed Lindir’s mouth close with a finger on his chin. “Congratulations sir, pick anything you want.” The man gestured to a rack of stuffed animals, Elrond pointed to a white fluffy stuffed llama, “Thanks.”

“That was amazing.” Lindir continued to stare at his lover in awe. Elrond just grinned and pushed the stuffed animal into Lindir’s arms. “But why in the world would you let me use all that money to fail when you could’ve just won one in the first place, seriously.”

“Because the point of coming here today was so you could have fun.” Elrond said matter-of-factly, taking the cotton candy out of Lindir’s hand so he could properly grab the large stuffed animal. He peeled a fluffy tuft off and put it to Lindir’s lips, “Finish this so we can go on the last ride.” Lindir obliged and let himself be fed.

“If you keep doing that I won’t be responsible for what happens when we get home.” Elrond said darkly to his lover, Lindir grinned and continued to lick Elrond’s fingers every time the older man fed him the fluffed candy. Elrond growled and swooped down to take his lover’s lips into a kiss, tasting the sweet candy on Lindir’s lips.

“Enough of this for you.” Elrond popped the last of the cotton candy into his mouth, delighting in the belated whine from Lindir. He stopped right in front of the brightly lit ferris wheel, it was easily the largest ride, it’s lights a shining sight in the evening darkness.

“This is very cliché.” Lindir commented from beside him, “Cliché is good.” He freed one hand from holding his stuffed llama and linked hands with Elrond. Elrond smiled at his lover, it was a nice slow ending to and exciting day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you :) Kudos and comments lifts my spirits :) link to original ask and post:  
> http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/post/121508954659/i-have-had-quite-a-bad-day-and-need-something-to
> 
> sighhh, i need someone to bring me to one.


End file.
